Fanatismo
by Dazi
Summary: Dos chicas harian lo que sea por conseguir una foto de su idolo, solo que este es un caballero que conpitio en un torneo galactico.


Probando, probando.. veamos, si funciona, bueno después de leer muchos fics en fanfiction.net, se me antojado publicar alguno, pero todavía estoy hecha un lió con esto, y peor que no se nada de ingles, a si que a ver que pasa.  
  
Fanatismo  
Por Dazi  
  
- Auchhh, me pisaste otra vez.  
  
- Es que tu no te estas quieta, cállate o nos van a descubrir.  
  
- Pues como quieres que este? Llevamos mas de dos horas en estos matorrales. No debí hacerte caso de venir.  
  
- Ya deja de quejarte, no ha de tardar en salir.  
  
- Eso dijiste hace una hora. No entiendo para que demonios quieres una foto de el, que no tienes todo tu cuarto repleto de sus pósters en el tal torneo galáctico.  
  
- Si, pero no es lo mismo, además eso ya hace mas de un año, ya cambio y esta todavía mas guapo.  
  
- Apenas a ti se te ocurre hacerte admiradora de un tal caballero de la cadena.  
  
- Caballero de Andromeda ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Pues en los pósters siempre trae unas cadenas en los brazos, la verdad es que no se que aspecto quiere dar, pero es posible que por eso tengo tenga tantas admiradoras.  
  
- Ya deja de decir tonterías. ...... AAAAAAHHHH alguien esta saliendo de la casa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Ese es?, pues no esta tan guapo.  
  
- No, claro que no es ese, que no ves que ese tiene el cabello corto y obscuro, Shun lo tiene mas largo y claro, además ese ni se compara. Shun es infinitamente mas bello, guapo, atractivo, sexy....................  
  
- Hay yaaaa, además yo ni se, ni siquiera tenia idea de que se llamara Shun  
  
- Pero si te lo he dicho mil veces, lo tengo escrito en todos mis cuadernos, incluso en los tuyos, hasta le puse así a mi plantita.  
  
- Si pero se me olvida  
  
- Pues claro si nunca me pelas cuando te hablo de el, no se como te dices mi amiga y no me apoyas en lo mas importante de mi vida.  
  
- Lo mas importante de tu vida???? Pues que vida tendrás chica, además es que no entiendo como habiendo tantos actores y cantantes, te puede gustar un peleador.  
  
- Es que tienes que ver que peleador, tu no lo viste en persona.  
  
- Claro que no, no iba yo andar yendo a esos torneos a ver como unos tipos se daban golpes hasta por donde no.  
  
- Pues no sabes de lo que te perdiste  
  
- Mira ya se va el que salió.  
  
- Si, mejor no hagas ruido, no nos valla a descubrir.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Oyeeeee, ya te gusto aplastarme verdad?  
  
- Hay que delicada. Bueno ya de perdida salió alguien, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento sale el.  
  
- Eso espero, porque mis piernas están totalmente dormidas, y no solo mis piernas eeeeeh.  
  
- Ya mejor preparo la cámara, no valla a pasar muy rápido y ...........................  
  
- Mira ahí esta, guauuuuuu si que es guapo.  
  
- Dondeeeeeee?, dondeeeeeeeeeeeee?  
  
- Ahí enfrente no lo ves.  
  
- Otra vez contigo, ese no es.  
  
- Pero si tiene el cabello mas largo y claro.  
  
- Si pero Shun no es rubio, el tiene el cabello verde el verde mas precioso que e visto en mi vida.  
  
- Hay pues especifica caramba.  
  
- Pero si tu misma dices, mi cuarto esta lleno de sus pósters, lo has visto mil veces ahí.  
  
- De todas formas que guapo esta ese, sabes quien es?  
  
- Creo que también lucho en el torneo, pero yo no tenia ojos mas que para mi Shun.  
  
- Hay si, pues que bruta eres.  
  
- Mas bruta tu que no fuiste.  
  
- Pues te diré que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo.  
  
- Te lo dije.  
  
- Oye, donde esta?  
  
- Quien?  
  
- Pues el rubio guapo, donde esta?  
  
- Pues yo creo que ya se fue.  
  
- Vaya, por estar peleando contigo no lo admire bien.  
  
- Ah si, ahora es mi culpa.  
  
- Y cuando no lo a sido. Para empezar el que estemos aquí con todas nuestras extremidades a punto de no querer moverse otra vez, es tu culpa ¿o no?.  
  
- Pues yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que me acompañaras  
  
- Nooo, nada mas me rogaste de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos todos los días durante dos meses.  
  
- Schiiiiiii cállate, alguien mas sale.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
- Santos dioses que hombre tan guapo  
  
- Que mala suerte, pense que ahora si iba a ser mi Shun  
  
- A quien le importa tu Shun, te juro que yo hago lo que sea para irme a vivir a esa casa, esta repleta de cueros.  
  
- Pues el que a mi me interesa no se digna a salir.  
  
- Bueno pero te puedes ir entreteniendo con ese, apoco no esta guapo.  
  
- Pues no se, esta muy alto para mi, además tiene el cabello demasiado largo.  
  
- Uy que tu, que no que el tal cadenas lo tiene largo.  
  
- Pero no tanto, además se llama Shun , ya te lo dije!!!!  
  
- Mira, mira sale alguien mas  
  
- Es Shun?  
  
- No es una tipa, yo creo que el chico guapo la estaba esperando a ella.  
  
- Ya la vi, parece China no.  
  
- Desgraciada, es extranjera y viene a robarse lo de aquí.  
  
- Por favor si es la primera vez que ves a ese chico, además como sabes que ellos son algo.  
  
- Que no ves como se miran?, de que hay chicas con suerte las hay.  
  
- Pues a mi no me importa, mientras mi Shun este libre.  
  
- Hay si, tu Shun, tu Shun .........................mira ya se van, vamos tras el.  
  
- Estas loca, como vamos a seguirlo.  
  
- Pues no mas que tu te diré, además ya me harte de estar aquí.  
  
- Te aguantas, porque yo no me muevo hasta que le tome la foto a mi Shun.  
  
- Y si no sale en todo el día.  
  
- Pues aquí dormiré, pero yo no me voy sin su linda imagen.  
  
- Oye, me estas asustando.  
  
- Mira quien lo dice, la que se quiere ir detrás del primer tipo que se pone enfrente.  
  
- Pero hay que ver que tipo.  
  
- Pues tampoco estaba tan tan guapo  
  
- Hay si, mientras no sea tu Shun  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
- Oye, ahora va llegando uno.  
  
- Donde?  
  
- Por la reja no te digo que va llegando.  
  
- Santa madre del cielo ¡!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- Que te pasa?  
  
- Que belleza, que hermosura.  
  
- Si y luego dices que yo te asusto a ti.  
  
- Quien es? Por favor dime que sabes quien es.  
  
- Pues no se, me parece conocido pero...................................  
  
- Tómale una foto, por favor te lo suplico, tómale una foto.  
  
- Por supuesto que no, nos puede descubrir.  
  
- Tómale una foto o te juro que aquí mismo me paro y le grito.  
  
- Ya pues cállate, se la voy a tomar.------ "FLASH"  
  
- Volteo agachate  
  
- Ya ves te dije, ya nos vio.  
  
- Cállate viene para acá.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Cállate y agachate  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
- Uy que suerte que ya se va, no nos vio.  
  
- Lo viste, no es el hombre mas guapo que has visto en tu vida?.  
  
- Claro que no, Shun lo es.  
  
- No creo que Shun lo supere.  
  
- Pero que suerte que se fue, porque ya me acorde de el.  
  
- Quien es?????? Dímeloooooo.  
  
- Es el que se robo la armadura cuando mi Shun peleo en el torneo, es un salvaje, golpeo a mi Shun.  
  
- Pues a mi no me importa que sea un salvaje  
  
- Claro, si tu estas bien loca, Yo agradezco en el alma que se halla ido ya.  
  
- Pues yo no, lo que agradezco en el alma es que tengo su foto.  
  
- Si y casi nos cuesta que nos descubran.  
  
- Pero valió la pena.  
  
- No para mi, y ya no me hagas gastar fotos que son para mi Shun.  
  
- Malagradecida, después de que te acompaño hasta aquí, y me estoy horas apretada y escondida en los arbustos, me recriminas una foto.  
  
- Ya pues, tienes razón, discúlpame.  
  
- Bueno pero solo si me prometes que si vuelve a salir esa belleza le tomas otra foto.  
  
- Si que estas de remate.  
  
- No mas que tu.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
- Señoritas  
  
- Santo cielo un guardia  
  
- Madre santa nos descubrieron  
  
- Disculpen señoritas, esta es una zona privada, me podrían explicar que hacen aquí.  
  
- Este, heeeeeeeeee..........  
  
- Cállate, yo voy a hablar  
  
- Pues di algo y pronto.  
  
- Mire.........se.....ñor........., lo que es que.................este................caminábamos aquí cerca.............y.........nos perdimos.  
  
- Será mejor que me acompañen.  
  
- Si que bueno que te deje hablar, para eso mejor ni decíamos nada.  
  
- Si, que hubieras dicho tu, además todo esto es tu culpa. Mira vamos para adentro, a lo mejor vemos al cuero de la foto.  
  
- No creo que sea momento para pensar en eso.  
  
- Hay pues yo nomás decía, soy positiva caray.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
- Señoritas esperen aquí, enseguida las atienden  
  
- Tengo miedo  
  
- Tu siempre, primero muy valiente con vamos a tomarle una foto a mi cadenas y no se que tanto, y ahora ahí estas temblando.  
  
- Que se llama Shun terca, Shun  
  
- Buenas Tardes.  
  
- SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Que, es el????  
  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
- Buenas tardes señoritas, me avisaron que tuvieron un problema.  
  
- Si, bueno, este......  
  
- Ya suéltale la mano no  
  
- Lo siento............yo  
  
- No se preocupe. Mi nombre es Shun, yo vivo en esta casa y según me dijeron están extraviadas no es así?  
  
- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mina.  
  
- Yo...............yo...........soy.........  
  
- Ella es Pili, bueno le diré que en realidad no estabamos perdidas, sino que lo estabamos buscando.  
  
- MINA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- A mi???????'  
  
- Si lo que pasa es que mi amiga lo vio en el torneo galáctico, y desde entonces se convirtio en su admiradora numero uno, y sueña con tener una foto suya, así que venimos aquí planeando tomarla.  
  
- Yo....yo, seria un honor señoritas.  
  
- Viste, viste, se sonrojo.  
  
- Ya cállate, que no oíste que nos va a dejar tomar la foto.  
  
- Siiiiiiiiiiii  
  
- Bueno si no le moleta Shun podría ponerse con mi amiga para yo tomarla.  
  
- Si, claro.  
  
- Creo que me voy a desmayar.  
  
- Cállate y ponte a su lado tonta.  
  
- "FLASH"  
  
- Gracias muchisimas gracias.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- No hay de que señoritas, haré que las acompañen a la salida.  
  
- Si muchas gracias  
  
- Adiós  
  
--------------------  
  
- Hay lo amo  
  
- Yo no vi al cuero de afuera.  
  
- Pero tienes su foto  
  
- Si y tu también  
  
- Así que fue una muy buena idea venir después de todo.  
  
- Ya lo creo que si amiga.  
  
FIN 


End file.
